One Day Dreaming
by sasunaruislove
Summary: suatu hari sasuke tidur memimpikan naruto…dan itachi menyaksikan dia mengigau! Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh itachi, the psycho brother? SasuNaru. non ninja.


One day dreaming

Disclaimer: tokoh-tokoh Naruto yang kupakai di cerita ini milik kishimoto masashi. Bukan punyakuuu….

Summary: suatu hari sasuke tidur memimpikan naruto…dan itachi menyaksikan dia mengigau! Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh itachi, the psycho brother? SasuNaru. Sedikit ItaNeji. Fanfic ini non-ninja. Jadi Itachi gak bunuh klannya. Orangtuanya juga ada, tapi mereka sibuk kerja jadi gak kelihatan.

A/N: Fanfic pertama yang kutulis di soo, be gentle, 'kay? Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, gak masuk akal, dan mungkin aku bakal dibunuh sama penggemar itachi Karena aku ngatain dia psycho hey, aku juga penggemar itachi! PENGGEMAR BERAT! Dia sungguh keren! Peace itachi, peace…. ada unsur shounen ai. Kalau gak suka lebih baik jangan dilihat. Nanti shock. Oke, mulai dengan cerita!

-sudut pandang sasuke-

"sasuke…."

Hm…? Naruto? Ada apa dengannya?

"apa?"

"sasuke…ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu…"

e…eh? Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan! Ke-kenapa mukanya sampai merah begitu? Dia terlihat seperti seorang gadis ingin menyatakan cinta pada teman masa kecilnya (A/N : tau darimana sasuke tentang begituan?). jangan-jangan dia…..

DEG!DEG!DEG!DEG!DEG!DEG!DEG!

Uh…debaran jantungkuu…melambatlahh! Mungkin naruto Cuma mau ngasih tau sesuatu, jangan ke-PDan dulu! Tapi, kalau naruto benar-benar mau menyatakan perasaannya padaku…bagaimana?

"apa itu? "

matanya yang biru sedalam lautan itu menatapku. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Jantungku seakan mau berhenti ketika wajahnya mendekat ke arahku. Dia dekat sekali… lalu, bibirnya bertemu bibirku…

"sasuke…aku menyukaimu…"

aku tertegun sejenak, menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya. Ternyata, dia benar-benar menyukaiku…lalu akupun berkata

"hh, naru, kau itu sungguh lamban. Kau tidak menyadari atau setidaknya mendengar rumor betapa aku menyukaimu?"

"aku tahu itu! Tapi…aku takut itu hanya rumor belaka…dan aku takut kau membeciku setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku…"

"kau ini memang bodoh…aku takkan pernah membencimu…aku sangat mencintaimu…"

"sasuke…"

"naruto…"

kamipun berciuman. Aku sungguh bahagia. Ternyata dia juga mencintaiku! Tak percuma selama ini aku melakukan apapun hanya untuknya! Kamipun make out lebih lanjut…

-sudut pandang itachi-

"hnnhhh…naru…" gumam sasuke

hm? Apa yang terjadi pada adikku yang bodoh itu? Dia…NGINGAU? Dan dia menyebutkan nama seseorang-Naru? Apa maksudnya…Naruto?

Ya ampun…hebat. HEBAT SEKALI. Besok pasti akan ada kejadian aneh seperti aburame shino berteriak 'aku suka padamu rock leeee!' atau tiba-tiba kakashi muncul dan menyanyikan lagu 'aku bukan pengemis cintaaaa'. Ha. Adikku sasuke, sang penakluk gadis-gadis konoha, yang selalu berakting cool (padahal nggak sama sekali. Dasar jaim. Biasalah, harga diri sebagai seorang uchiha.) yang selalu mengatakan bahwa dia benci dengan naruto dan menganggapnya sebagai pecundang yang gak bisa apa-apa ternyata malah…memipikan cowok rambut pirang itu….jangan-jangan sebenarnya sasuke jatuh cinta pada naruto? Wuah, ini menarik. SANGAT MENARIK.

Akupun berjalan menuju kamarku dengan aura hitam di sekelilingku. dan mengambil sesuatu. TARAAAAHH! Video Kamera! Saata-saat berharga seperti ini harus kita abadikan dengan video. Iya gak? Aku kakak yang baik kan? Jadi psycho itu menyenangkan, huahahahaha!

Akupun merekam 'saat-saat indah' sasuke. Saat dia hampir terbangun, aku berhenti merekam dan kabur. Lihat saja nanti, aku akan menampilkan sesuatu yang menarik. Khuhuhuhu…

-keesokan harinya-

"hei, sasuke! Apa kau ada di dalam?"

hm? Itu suara naru-chan. Tepat sekali, inilah waktunya aku memperlihatkan 'itu'…

"naru-chan, masuklah! Sasuke sedang keluar. Jalan-jalan sebentar katanya. Sini, aku akan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang menarik padamu."

"eh? Sesuatu yang menarik? Apa itu itachi-san?"

"lihat saja nanti. Tunggu sebentar ya."

Akupun bergegas menuju kamarku dan mengambil video kamera tersebut. Lalu akupun memperlihatkannya pada naruto. Ini akan jadi sangat menarik…huhuhu…

-sudut pandang sasuke-

DEG!

Tiba-tiba tubuhku merasa tidak enak. Kenapa ya? Akupun memeriksa dompetku. Nggak, foto naruto gak hilang, kok itu barang berharga untukku melebihi uang. Hehe!. lalu kenapa aku merasa tidak enak? Hmm, mungkin aku sedang diikuti sama penggemarku kenapa nggak naruto aja sih yang mengikutiku? Huhh…

Aku masih menyesali mimpiku kemarin. Kenapa moment penting seperti itu Cuma mimpi sih? Harusnya kenyataan…hh…naru…coba kau benar-benar menyatakan perasaanmu padaku seperti mimpiku kemarin…aku pasti akan memelukmu erat-erat lalu menciummu dan takkan membiarkan seseorang mendekati ataupun menyakitimu aku ini super posesif! Khuhuhu…

Akupun berjalan ke arah pintu rumahku. Tadi aku habis jalan-jalan sebentar, refreshing lah…lalu aku membuka pintu dan dibaliknya, aku melihat malaikat mungilku sedang duduk dan melihat sesuatu. Apa itu? Video kamera?

"naruto, sedang apa kau disini?"

diapun menoleh ke arahku. Lalu mukanya memerah. Merah sekali. Tomat aja kalah.

"hei, ada apa denga-"

"hei sasuke, kau sudah pulang!"

oh. Aku lupa ada 'makhluk' ini. mengganggu waktuku berdua dengan naruto saja. Dasar kakak yang bodoh. Eh, ngapain dia senyum-senyum segala? Kayaknya akan ada sesuatu yang buruk nih…

"sa, sasuke…"

"ada apaan sih? Kenapa mukamu memerah begitu, dobe?"

aku menoleh ke arah apa yang dia lihat dari tadi. Oh my god….

ITU AKU! YANG ADA DI VIDEO KAMERA ITU AKU! Dan…OH CRAP! ITU AKU DAN 'MIMPI INDAHKU' KEMARIN! KOK BISA!

"ah, lihat deh sasuke. Kemarin aku merekam kejadian menarik yang terjadi saat kamu tidur dan mengigau. Gimana naru-chan? Menarik bukan?"

…………………………………………………………………………

ITACHI SIALAN! TERNYATA KAU!

"aku sama sekali tak mengira lho kalau sasuke sebenarnya menyukai naru-chan."

Aku takkan menganggapnya sebagai kakakku lagi. Dia iblis! Lihat saja, aku akan balas dendam!

"apalagi sampai memimpikan naru-chan seperti itu. Gimana menurutmu, naru-chan?"

"a-aku…tapi…gi-gimana bisa…?"

"iya nih sasuke. Jelaskan dong gimana bisa kau sampai jatuh cinta sama naru-chan. Kau kan selalu bilang kalau kau benci dia dan menganggapnya pecundang atau apalah-eh nggak tahunya kau malah menyukainya. Gimana sih? Gak konsisten banget."

Sabar…sabaaarr….sabaaaaaarrrrrr……………….

"apalagi kayaknya mimpinya 'hot' banget tuh. Apa sih yang ada dalam mimpimu itu? Jangan-jangan…'yang aneh aneh' yaaa? Sasuke, akhirnya kau tumbuh dewasa…aku bangga padamu…"

TWITCH

"SIALAN! DIAMLAH ITACHI BRENGSEK!"

"sa,sasuke-"

"DIAM IDIOT, BAKA, DOBE, USURATONKACHI! Lamban banget sih kamu! Kalau sudah tahu aku mimpiin kamu ya berarti aku cinta padamu, bodoh! Kemarin aku mimpi kamu menyatakan cinta padaku lalu aku menerimanya lalu kita make out-"

AKU DAN MULUT BESARKU. Sialan! Sekarang dia tahu segalanya!

-sudut pandang itachi-

Huwaa, kau mengakuinya adikku yang idiot! Oke oke, kita tinggal menunggu jawaban dari naru-chan!

"bu-bukan itu maksudku ta-tapi…"

"……jadi yang tadi itu…Cuma bohong belaka?"

"eh! Se-sebenarnya sih benar tapi-"

naru-chan tersenyum. Lalu dia berjalan mendekat ke arah sasuke. Lalu naru-chan…mencium sasuke! Sasuke awalnya terlihat bingung, tapi selanjutnya dia tersenyum dan mencium balik.

"Sasuke…aku mencintaimu…"

"Tentu aku juga…Naru-chan…akulah orang yang paling mencintaimu di seluruh dunia…aku takkan membuatmu sedih ataupun membiarkanmu disaikiti orang lain! Aku janji!"

HOEKH.

Apa orang yang sedang memeluk naru-chan itu benar-benar adikku, uchiha sasuke, yang langsung gatal-gatal kalau dengar kata-kata romantis? Tapi kenapa sekarang malah dia yang mengucapkan kata-kata mengerikan itu? Ampun…kiamat sudah dekat….

"Terima kasih, sasuke…aku juga…"

Mereka melanjutkan make-out mereka. Hmmmphh, aku iri! Lihat aja, sasuke udah melanjutkan make-out mereka ke tingkat yang 'lebih jauh'. Heh. Tak kusangka mereka akan benar-benar pacaran.

Tunggu. Kalau aku iri, kenapa aku nggak pergi ke kediaman Hyuuga dan mengunjungi kekasihku Neji? Dan aku bisa melakukan apapun ke Neji-chan seperti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke ke Naru-chan. Huhuhu…baiklah…

"hei Sasuke, Naru-chan, aku mau pergi ke tempat Neji-chan dulu ya. Jangan Mengotori apapun! Jangan lupa bersihkan kotoran yang ada dengan Tisu! Bye."

-Owari-

A/N: Selesaiiii! Wuahh, tolong jangan bunuh aku, penggemar Itachiii! Aku kan Cuma make fun sama tokoh terfavoritku itu! Hu-wee…

Itachi: …salah sendiri aku OOC banget disini…

A/N: alah, kali-kali itulah dirimu yang sebenarnya pretty face!

Itachi: TWITCH inner Itachi : Pretty Face! Beraninya dia mengataiku yang cool dan jenius ini pretty face! Aku harus membunuhnya!

Sasuke: Bener banget tuh…dasar ice prick pervert bastard.

A/N: Itu sih kamu…lihat, Naruto-kun datang!

Sasuke: MANA! mencari naruto lalu memeluknya NARU-CHANKU SAYANG!

Naruto: Uwaaaa, Sa-Sasuke! JANGAN SENTUH YANG ANEH-ANEH!

Sasuke: Aiihh, Naru-chan pemalu! mencium Naruto penuh nafsu

A/N:……………………

Itachi:……………………

A/N: biarkan mereka bersenang-senang. Review yah kalau ada waktu!

-uzuchi A.K.A. annachan-


End file.
